Finding You
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: What would happen if you found out that your childhood best friend was your worst enemy? Go on a journey with Hermione and Draco as they search for their best friend with only a bracelet as their guide. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot!_

_Chapter 1: Memories_

_Summary: Both Draco and Hermione accidentally stumble upon an item that reminds them of a special someone…Read and Review! _

_**Hermione POV**_

I trudged up the stairs and reached my room. In about two days, I was going back to Hogwarts. Last night I received my Hogwarts letter and I found out that I am the new head girl! I dropped the letter in horror and disgust as I read that Draco Malfoy was the new Head Boy. Therefore, I was going to have to share the Heads Dorm with him. Oh, this year will not be good.

Sighing, I opened my closet to get some clothes so I could take a shower. I accidentally knocked my memory box off the shelf and it fell, spewing its contents all over the floor. Sighing again, I began to pick up the things, only to stop short as I found an object that brought back one of my greatest memories.

A bracelet. My best friend from Kindergarten had given it to me when he left. I remembered I cried a lot when he told me the news until he said he gotten something for me and gave me the bracelet that said 'Amelia + Drake Forever'. Funny, how we never got around into telling each other our names. We just made up nicknames for each other and as you could see; my nickname for him was 'Lance'. He did not like people calling him that but he made an exception for me. I remember the first time we met.

"_Hermione, are you ready? You don't want to be late for your first day at kindergarten?" Mrs. Granger said while knocking on her five-year-old daughter's room_

_With a jolt, Hermione Granger was up in seconds rushing around her room trying to find her favorite blue jumper. She could not wait to start Kindergarten where she could read bigger and better books but one thing that scared her was that she wouldn't make friends. As Hermione finally put her shoes one the right foot she exited her room._

"_All ready Mommy" Hermione said heading downstairs where her father waited for her_

"_Bye Daddy" Hermione said hugging her father_

"_Have fun" Her father replied as he hugged her back_

_Hermione and Mrs. Granger finally left for the car. After a 20-minute drive, they finally pulled up to a large building above the words **'Athena's Kindergarten Center'** hung. Hermione and Mrs. Granger entered the center. While Mrs. Granger started, a conversation with the teacher Hermione started toward a lonely blonde haired boy who was looking quite lost._

"_Hello" Hermione started shyly_

_The blonde haired boy looked and responded "Hello My name's--" But before he could have finished Hermione interrupted_

"_Let me guess you're a…Drake!" Hermione said excited_

'_Drake' scrunched up his face before he responded, "Well you look like a…Mia"_

_Hermione smiled. She had a feeling that she just found her first friend_

Hermione smiled at the memory before she put everything back. The only thing she wished for was to find out who 'Drake' really is.

((o))

_**Draco's POV**_

As the sunlight hit my face, I woke up. I was never the one to sleep past sunrise but last night I was out too late partying with my friends to care. When I tried to move, I felt an arm around me. I turned around only to see some girl. _'Probably brought her home last night and shagged her senseless' _I thought smugly. I only thought of this because 1.) We were both naked and 2.) I never brought anyone home without being rewarded. Sighing, I took her hands off me and put on my boxer and a robe on. _'Merlin I have a headache'_ I thought while rubbing my head then I woke the girl up.

"Good morning Draco" said the mysterious girl in my bed

"Good morning, I trust that you had a nice sleep," I said smirking

"Well, if you count after our little fun last night," The girl said while giggling

"If you don't mind me asking but what's your name?" I asked

"It's okay my name is Stacy"

"Listen you should be going. My mother wouldn't be too pleased if she found you in here," I said

"Oh okay. I'll just put my clothes on." Stacy said to me. I just nodded and left the room.

Ten minutes later Stacy came out of the room and we both headed downstairs. I lead her toward the front door. "Well I guess this is goodbye," I said smiling slightly at her

"I guess so goodbye," Stacy said before she stood on her tippy toes and gave me a kiss on the lips, which I deepened. Stacy put her arms around my neck as I wrapped my arm around waist pulling her closer to me.

"Ahem…Ahem" A voice startled us apart as I blushed when I saw my mother looking at me disapproving

"I better go now," Stacy whispered before she left

"Ummm…Mother you're up early," I said nervously

"Well, of course, I'm up. Today is Mother and Son shopping spree," Narcissa said narrowing her eyes at me

Realization hit me with full force as I choked out a "Bloody hell"

"Bloody hell is right how could you forget!" My mother said fuming

"Look Mother I'm sorry. I'll get ready and be down here in an hour," I promised

Sighing, mother turned around and headed toward the kitchen

I sighed in relief before I headed toward my room. After I took a long cold shower, I started getting dressed. I entered my walk in closet and started looking for my Chuck's, a new pair of jeans I had brought that week before and a black t-shirt, which had eccentric sliver web on the front. However, the funny thing was I could not seem to find my chucks. Therefore, I went to the part of the closet that was only shoes only to find a box at the end of the closet, which seemed never to have been opened.

"This better be it," I muttered as I pulled out the box out of the closet and opened

Instead of finding my chucks, I found all the things that meant so much to me when I was little. That is when I saw the bracelet from kindergarten a friend had given me. That week was the best week in my life.

_Pop_

_Narcissa and Draco apparated in a deserted alley._

"_Come along sweetie we have to get going" Narcissa said gently to her five-year-old son Draco. Now, Draco was being stubborn, he stood firm._

"_But I don't want to go" Draco whined as tears formed in his eyes. Sighing, Narcissa swatted down so she could be eye to eye with Draco._

"_Honey, I know you don't want to go but, baby, your five years old now. It's time for you to go to Kindergarten and learn new things and find new friends," Narcissa said hoping this might persuade her son. _

"_What if I don't fit in and nobody wants to be my friend," Draco said stubbornly as tears trailed down his now flushed cheeks_

"_Of course you'll have friends" Narcissa exclaimed smiling at Draco who smiled back_

"_You sure" Draco said _

"_Have I ever stirred you wrong?" Narcissa asked_

_Draco thought for a moment before he nodded and said, "Okay I'll go to this kinda-whatsit"_

_Narcissa laughed and corrected her son gently, "It's Kindergarten"_

_A couple of minutes later Narcissa and Draco arrived at Athena's Kindergarten center. They went inside and Draco's new teacher Mrs. Goldstein greeted Narcissa. As Narcissa talked to the teacher, Draco went to look for someone to play with, he tried like half the class but they just ran away from him. So silently, Draco made his way to a corner where he sat alone. A couple of minutes later someone tapped his shoulder and he saw his mother._

"_Sweetie, I got to go, have fun," Narcissa said as she gave her son a kiss on top of his forehead then getting up and leaving him._

_Draco watched as his mother left, he willed himself not to cry as he stood up and sat in the middle of the room where muggle toys surrounded him. A minute or two passed before someone, once again, tapped him on the shoulder. Looking up, Draco came face-to-face with a bushy haired girl, she was smiling shyly before she began to speak, and "Hello" she said shyly_

_Draco smiled before he responded, "Hello, my name's—" But the little girl interrupted by saying "Let me guess you're a…Drake" She exclaimed looking at Draco excitedly_

_Draco grimaced as he heard that name, it sounded so muggle-ish "Well you look like a…Amelia" Draco retorted but instead of getting mad, as he expected the girl to do, she just smiled and Draco just couldn't help but smile back._

After that, I always wanted to go to kindergarten to see my friend 'Amelia'. Only after a week, my father found out. You see, my mother did not tell father that I was attending a muggle daycare so when he found out he was furious with mother and immediately took me out but the day I left, I gave Amelia a bracelet so she would not forget me. If only I knew who she really was.

**End of Chapter**

**_A/n: Hey! What do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me I thrive for feedback so…Read and Review! Oh, just so you know Amelia is short for Mia. Thankx to my beta-reader Tearlit!_**

_**Lily-n-Prongs92**_


	2. Author Note

Author note:

I will be going on vacation and I will not have access to the computer for three weeks. I will be gone from June 30 to July 20. When I come back hopefully I will have updates for all my running stories. But until then, the only update I have is for A Twisted Game of Love and jealousy which I will upload after I finish this.

See ya,

Ashley

Xxx


End file.
